A Percabeth Valentines Day
by percabeth4ever15
Summary: This is a One shot about Percy and ANnabeths first Valentines Day together


**AN: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the other characters. This is just a fluffy Valentines Day Percabeth fanfiction.**

**Percy POV**

I'm pacing my living room nervously. Why? Well today it February thirteenth and tomorrow is Valentines Day! This is my first Valentines Day I actually have a girlfriend to buy a present for, and I have not the slightest clue what to get her!

"Percy calm down," I look over and my mom and my stepdad Paul were trying not to crack up laughing. I sigh and plop down onto the couch.

"Mom, I can't calm down!" I say thinking of how disappointed Annabeth will be if I don't get her a good gift. With most girls flowers, candy, and makeup they're happy. If I got Annabeth makeup I would be dead in less than two seconds.

"What's wrong Percy?" My mom asks sitting next to me on our blue couch. I groan and cover my face with my arm. I hear Paul chuckle and I'm guessing he's already guessed my problem.

"Sally why don't you go pick up the pizza and let me talk to Percy?" He asks hopefully. Don't get me wrong I like Paul he's a great guy, but I doubt he could help me.

"Okay, I'll be back in about thirty minutes. I love you both." I smile and Paul says I love you too as she walks out of the apartment.

"Ok, Perce let me guess; girl issues?" I nod my head but don't remove my arm from my face. He laughs again and moves my arm so I have to look at him.

"Alright what's wrong? I have never seen you like this, your scaring your mother." I sigh and sit up. Paul gets up and sits across from me in the recliner.

"Ok fine you win Paul. Well Valentines Day is tomorrow and I have not the slightest clue on what to get Annabeth!" I exclaim hoping he won't make fun of me.

"Ah hm lets think. Percy what's her favorite color?" He asks with a smile on his face. I narrow my eyes but don't bother to question him.

"Sea green, like my eyes." I say quickly. Maybe he has somewhat of an idea for me.

"Does she wear jewelry?" He asks his eyes a little brighter. Well, she wears her camp necklace and her owl earrings that counts as jewelry right?

"Um kind of? She wears her camp necklace and her owl earrings." I say thinking about how I love her owl earrings and how it goes so well with her personality.

"Percy? Are you listening to me? I asked you if you wanted to see my idea." I look up in shock. An idea, Already? I nod and Paul stands up. I follow him into my mom and his room and goes over to a nightstand in the corner. He pulls out a long silver box and a smaller purple box out of the drawer.

"Your mom doesn't know about this so let's not tell her ok?" I nod and he grins.

"Well I bought these a few weeks ago just in case you had some problems. You can decide which one you like better and give it to her." I smile as he hands me the boxes and walks out of the room. I open the silver box first and am in shock, it's absolutely perfect. It's a necklace with an owl on one side and on the other a trident. The string it's on it a sea green and it almost matches my eye color exactly. I smile and know that's the one but I want to see what the other one is so I open the purple box. Inside is a pair of earrings that are hearts that have an owl engraved on them. They are almost as beautiful as the necklace but I know Annabeth will love the necklace better; so I grab the silver box and put it in my pocket and put the purple box back in the drawer where Paul had gotten it out. I walk into the living room and find Paul watching TV on the couch. I walk over and sit down next to him; he grins and looks at me.

"Thanks Paul, I owe you one." I say as he laughs.

"No were even." I give him a questioning glance but then shake it off. I walk into my room to put away Annabeth's present away when an IM shows up I jump back and hide the box in case it's Annabeth. It's not.

"Hey Thalia," I say sitting down in my desk chair having a feeling she will want to talk.

"Hey Percy, I have a reminder for you," Oh no, what did I forget? I'm about to start panicking again.

"I hope you remember to get Annabeth a gift for Valentines Day right Seaweed Brain?"

"For your information I did Pinecone Face want to see it?" I ask knowing she'll say yes being as it's for Annabeth. Secretly I want her opinion.

"YES!" I smile and pull out the silver box and open it up so she sees the necklace.

"Percy, it's beautiful. She'll love it, I'm impressed with you." I grin.

"Thanks Thals, how's the hunters?" I ask putting the box in my pocket.

"Not bad. Ugh, I'm sorry Percy, but I have to go. Good luck with Annabeth tomorrow!" She yells before swiping through the message.

"Percy dinner!" I hear my mom yell. I smile and walk out of my room feeling on top of the world. My mom notices my new mood instantly.

"What happened while I was gone?" She questions Paul and me. I smile and look at Paul who shakes his head and sits down in the living room with the pizza and the blue coke.

"Nothing to worry about Sally, its all taken care of. Right Perce?" I nod and look at the piece of pizza in my hand. I can feel my mother's gaze on me so I ignore it.

"Percy where are you and Annabeth going tomorrow?" She asks about twenty minutes later. Dang, I thought I was finally out of taking about my girlfriend. Its not that I don't like my girlfriend but ever since we started dating; that's all my mom will talk about.

"Um we are going to the movies then I'm taking her out to dinner," I say but it comes out like a question. My mom rolls her eyes and turns on the TV.

"Alright please be back at midnight." I gasp silently. Usually my curfew is ten or eleven if I'm lucky. With Annabeth living on Mount Olympus right now she can get in whenever so she has no curfew.

"Wow thanks mom," I say heading up the stairs.

"Night Paul, mom!" I yell at the top of the staircase. I open my bedroom door and then close it quickly once I'm inside. I need some alone time to think about my date with Annabeth tomorrow; not that I'm nervous or anything. What am I going to wear? Will she like the necklace I'm going to give her? What if she hates it? Ugh, I'm going to drive myself insane if I don't go to sleep. I climb into my bed and close my eyes thinking of Annabeth.

**Valentine's Day**

Sally POV

I wake up in the morning in my room hearing Percy pacing above me in his room. I sigh and have to hold in a laugh. This is his first Valentines Day with Annabeth and he's nervous. I lean back against my pillows when my husband Paul rolls over and looks at me. He looks up and looks back at me.

"What times Annabeth coming over?" He asks running a hand through his hand. I smile,

"Um well Percy invited her over at three, so around then." I say lacing my fingers through his. I'm so glad I met Paul; he even tries his best to understand Percy's life, which in my experience is hard.

"We have a long time to listen to him pace and freak out," I smile and close my eyes again. What Percy doesn't know is Annabeth's really staying the night at our house tonight and not at Olympus. Now I know what you're thinking; your letting your sixteen year old son's girlfriend stay the night at your house? I trust Annabeth and Percy with my life and I know they aren't stupid. Also Annabeth's family lives in California and I always feel sorry for her and allow her to come over whenever she wants. I'm still thinking about their relationship when a knock comes on my door. I look over at Paul and see him asleep again so I quietly whisper come in. In comes my son who looks like he might hurl. My guess is he didn't get any sleep last night.

"Good morning Percy, do you realize it's only six am right?" I ask my teenage son quietly. He looks confused then looks at the clock then back to me.

"Mom I haven't slept even two hours today. I'm too nervous to sleep." He says sitting down in the chair next to the bed. I smile and face Percy.

"Percy, Annabeth will love whatever you got her so please go back to bed. You don't want to fall asleep on your date do you? Why don't you call her and talk to her for awhile then go to sleep?" I ask hoping that he will and I can go back to bed. He smiles and kisses my forehead.

"Good idea mom, go back to bed." He says shutting my door quietly.

**Percy POV**

After I left my moms room and grabbed the phone off the hook and ran up into my room. When I get there I dial Annabeth's cell phone number.

"Hello?" I hear a groggy Annabeth say.

"Hey Wise Girl,"

"Seaweed Brain, why are you up at…. six ten in the morning?" I smile.

"Couldn't sleep, I just wanted to tell you something though."

"Yes?" She says impatiently.

"Happy Valentines Day Wise Girl can't wait to see you tonight." I say with a sigh.

"Happy Valentines Day Seaweed Brain. I'll see you tonight I promise, go back to bed."

"Ok Annabeth, bye." I say sadly.

"Bye Percy," I hang up and lay down on my bed. I close my eyes and can actually fall asleep.

**Later that day**

"Percy wake up! Annabeth's going to be here in less than ten minutes!" I jump out of bed and look at my mom whose trying not to laugh at me. I look at the clock and its already 2:50. GODS! Annabeth is on her way. I run past my mom and into the bathroom and try to comb my messy black hair. I completely fail, so I give up and run back into my room to change into clothes. I find a pair on black jeans and throw them on and a sea green Goode High School shirt and put that on. I look in the mirror and I cant help but think that all the monster hunting paid off; I have a nice six pack and pretty nice sized arm muscles. I grin and try one more time to fix my hair; I get it looking semi decent. I grab Annabeth's gift and fly down the stairs.

"Percy please be careful!" My mom yells as I slide down the banister. I smile and land solidly. The doorbell rings and I sprint over to it to answer it. Before I do I straighten up my shirt and hair and pull open the door to reveal my beautiful girlfriend.

"Annabeth I missed you," I say pulling her into a huge hug. I hear her glorious laugh and her arms wrap around my waist.

"Seaweed Brain you just talked to me this morning," She says laughing. I shrug and kiss her hair. I pull her inside my apartment, and there stands my mom waiting to give Annabeth a hug. I release her and let her go hug my mom. Sometimes I think my mom loves Annabeth more than me. While her and my mom talk I get the chance to see how beautiful she really looks tonight. Her normally crazy curly blonde hair was tamed and framing her face. She was wearing dark jeans and a beautiful blue top that showed off how beautiful she really is. As usual she wasn't wearing any makeup and I'm glad. She doesn't need makeup to make her look beautiful.

"Ready to go?" I ask after a few minutes of them catching up. She turns around and gives me her dazzling smile.

"Percy you have Riptide right? Annabeth your knife in case something happens?" My mom asks as Annabeth walks over to me lacing her fingers through mine. I feel around in my pockets and pull out Riptide to show it to my mom. Annabeth taps her boot and my mom smiles.

"Good, have a good time you two. Remember Percy no later than midnight." My mom says waving to us as we walk out the door. I tighten my grip on Annabeth's hand and head down stairs to the lobby. We walk out into the cold and head for the movie theaters. Once we get there we pick an action movie, because romance was too sappy for us. I buy us popcorn and some drinks and get our seats. The movie was kind of boring but the whole time we held hands so I guess it couldn't have been that bad. We are walking towards the restaurant when a I'm pops up in front of us. Annabeth screams.

"Aw, happy Valentines Day!" Thalia says. Annabeth calms down a little bit and even forces a smile at her best friend.

"Thanks Thals, Happy Valentines Day!" She says wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that and I love you Annabeth! Also your soo going to love what Percy bought you for your gift!" She says winking at me and waving through the message. I know I'm blushing like crazy, but I still push her into the restaurant to our seats. Annabeth is a little red as well but is smiling.

"I'm impressed Seaweed Brain." She says after we had ordered.

"Why?"

"You impressed Thalia with my gift, which says a lot!" I smile and shake my head.

"Do you want your present?" She asks smiling. I nod. She reaches into her purse and pulls out two boxes. I give her an odd look and grab the boxes carefully.

"Go ahead!" She says excitedly. I carefully open the first box and see a sea green and gray picture frame. In the frame is a picture of us, taken by Thalia, the day we defeated Kronus. I look over at her and smile.

"This is perfect Annabeth, it sure was a day to remember," She smiles and points to the other box. I open it and can't help but smile. Inside was a watch with a trident and its craftsmanship could have only been done by the one and only Charles Beckendorf.

"If you press the trident it becomes a shield." She says. I smile and lean across the table and kiss her slightly. This is the best present I could ask for, a present by Beckendorf.

"You like it?" She asks as I sit back down.

"I love it Wise Girl, thank you so much. Now I feel bad because my gifts crappy." I say looking down at my food that had just arrived.

"Its from you, it cant be crappy." I smile and we eat our food telling stories about the heroes who fell last year in the war. We finsh and we are walking back to my apartment.

"Ready fro your gift?" I ask as we get to the lobby. She nods. I pull out the silver box from my pocket and hand it to her. She eyes it and smiles. She carefully lifts the lid and gasps. Is it a good gasp or a 'I'm going to kill you Percy Jackson!'? She looks up at me and gives me a hug. Good gasp.

"You like it?" I ask looking down at her tear stained eyes. She shakes her hand. My heart breaks, she must of seen my face fall. She leans up and kisses me.

"Seaweed Brain, I love it!" I smile and clasp the necklace around her neck.

"Lets go Wise Girl I need to get you home," I say pulling her towards Olympus.

"I think I left something in your apartment, lets go up." I sigh and grab her hand. We walk hand in hand up the stairs till my apartment. I lean down and kiss her once more and open the door. My mom and Paul are asleep on the couch, but when I shut the door they wake up. She looks startled then happy.

"Oh hi Percy, Annabeth how was your date?" She asks trying to wake up. I grin and look down at my watch on my wrist and the frame in my other hand.

"Perfect," We say at the same time.

"Annabeth did you tell him?" Tell me what? I look over at my girlfriend who is just smiling. She shakes her head and releases my hand. She walks over to the closet in the hall and pulls out a sling bag that says 'Camp Half Blood Property of Annabeth Chase, touch this and die.' I smile. Why does she have a bag though?

"Percy I'm staying the night tonight," I smile and pull her into a hug.

"Well were going to bed, goodnight. Percy sleep on the couch please, Annabeth you can sleep in his room." My mom and Paul walk into their room. I look at Annabeth and pull her into the living room and flip on the TV. I turn it on some old movie and lay on the couch. Annabeth walks over and curls up next to me.

"Happy Valentines Day Seaweed Brain," I kiss her forehead and close my eyes.

"Happy Valentines Day Wise Girl," She lays her head on my shoulder and we fall asleep.


End file.
